Do I Look Fat In This?
by thethingthathasnoname
Summary: Jen confides in Roy one of her personal concerns leading to a development in their relationship. Just a fluffy, quick drabble because there's not enough Jen/Roy in the world. Enjoy!


**Do I Look Fat In This?**

"Rooyyy...?" Jen strolled, attempting a casual appearance, into the main room.

"Yeeees…" Roy replied dubiously.

"Can I ask you something?" She drawled.

"Would it make a difference if I said no?" Roy countered.

"Yes." She sounded offended.

"Then no." Roy concluded and turned back to his computer. However, as he had expected, Jen ignored this and continued anyway.

"Ok. This might sound a bit weird but…" she took a deep breath. "Do I look fat in this?"

Well, that was unexpected. Jen usually only complained about other people when she was in a mood like this. She had never asked such a personal or self-conscious question before. Roy didn't even think she had the capability to be self-conscious. She always seemed so confident. And full of herself.

However, he decided to commit to the conversation and glanced up at her, allowing himself to openly and properly focus on her body.

And had to do a double take. Because Jen didn't look fat at all. In fact, quite the opposite. He hadn't noticed before but Jen actually had a figure. A rather nice figure. She was thin, incredibly thin. But still managed to have curves…

"Oh god! I do, do I?!" Jen cried, breaking through his thoughts leaving Roy blushing.

"No!" He exclaimed back. "No, not at all!"

"Then why did you take so long to reply?!" She questioned, intensely.

There was a pause. Then:

"No I didn't…"

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes! You did!" Jen glared at him, staring him down. He never could win against her.

"Fine! I did!" Roy conceded.

"So, it's true then!" Jen practically wailed and when Roy furiously shook his head, she reposed the question. "So why did you take so long to reply? If it's not because you realised I am hideously fat and wanted to try and work out how to tell me nicely or run away?" He glared at her trying to get her to understand how unreasonable she was being.

"I was…" Dammit. He tried again. "I just… You have… I mean… Look!" he gave up and instead stood up and turned her around to face the mirror. At this distance, it showed most of Jen's body.

"What?" Jen asked, apparently honestly unaware.

"Look at yourself." Roy pushed.

"Ok, I get it… I'm not exactly the most beautiful or… thin woman." Jen crossed her arms, attempting to hide her stomach and turned away from the mirror.

"Oh for god's sake, Jen!"

She stared at him angrily and was about to start ranting about his impatience when he interrupted her by spinning her back around to face the mirror, standing just behind her.

"You do not look fat. Because you absolutely are not fat. At all." He began and simply held up a finger when she protested. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her and, taking her arms, uncrossed them. She tried to push him away but he was far stronger than her, something neither of them had realised, nor really thought about, before. Then, cautiously, he put his hand on her waist, almost pulling back when he noticed just how small and delicate she was. "How can you not see how beau… thin you are?" he corrected himself halfway through. "I can literally feel your bones under your skin." He ran his hand up and down her side, 'accidentally' brushing the side of her boob in the process and reaching down to just above her butt. He felt her shiver. Feeling more confident, he brought his other hand up to the other side of her waist. "I can literally touch my fingers across your flat stomach." Then he practically gasped as he realised his thumbs could touch too. Albeit he had big hands… but still… "Jen… this isn't healthy…"

"I'm not obese, am I?" Jen worried, clasping herself around the stomach again.

"Have you been listening to a word I just said? Can you even see yourself?!" Roy gaped, spinning her round to face him in exasperation. "Jen, I can fit my fingers around your waist… You're as stick thin as a pin… This can't be good for you. You feel so fragile."

"But… but… but…" she protested. "My stomach! My thighs!..."

"Jen. You're beautiful!" Roy shouted over her. He needed her to shut up and realise exactly what she was.

He watched as her blue eyes widened. "What?" she whispered taking a step back. Immediately he missed the contact and thought it was a mistake. But there was no going back now. He took a deep breath.

"You're fucking beautiful. So fucking beautiful. In all honesty, you could benefit from gaining some more weight!" he emphasised.

"You think I'm beautiful? And thin?" she echoed.

"And thin. Too thin…" he confirmed.

Her eyes looked like fire as she gave him a thunderous glare, trying to determine whether he was lying or joking. However, it appeared that Roy's feelings were written all of his face as she blushed suddenly and grinned at him. Then shook her head and giggled. He couldn't help but return with one of his Irish, loping smiles letting out the breath he had apparently been holding.

"I can't believe it…" she muttered.

"Well, you're going to have to. Because it's true." he looked intensely into her eyes, trying to make sure she understood.

She blushed again and playfully punched his chest. "Oh, stop it you!" he grabbed her hand and held it there, pulling her into him again, resting his other hand on her waist.

"No. Beautiful, thin Jen."

She giggled and slid her other hand up to join the one on his chest with the pretence of pushing him away, although they both knew she wasn't that weak. This only meant he let his other hand return to her waist and keep her closely, ensuring she looked into his eyes.

"Listen to me, ok? You are very beautiful and very thin and I don't know who told you otherwise but I'm going to mentally punch their head in if I ever meet them. And now I'm going to take you out for a burger and a large plate of chips and you're going to eat every last crumb." Roy finished but didn't let go of her. "Ok?"

"Roy…" Jen breathed, surprised at how concerned and sweet her was. "Roy." She nearly moaned.

And then she couldn't resist any longer. Her fingers latched onto his t-shirt and she pulled him down, reaching up to kiss him. It was a bit of a stretch and soon Roy just picked her up, with the ease of picking up a five year old, and planted her on his desk. Eventually, they pulled away, hair tussled, clothing rumpled and hands all over each other. They both breathed heavily.

"Now…" Roy smiled. "How about that burger?"


End file.
